Just another party
by immortalfirstlove
Summary: Geoff organizes another party again...A beach party, And that's how some guests spent there time! AlejandroxHeather, BridgettexGeoff, TylerxLindsay, DawnxScott Enjoy!


**So here is a short one-shot for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own total drama.**

One evening Bridgette and Geoff were sitting in their living room when He told her: "Honey, I am bored like hell there is nothing interesting to watch on TV and you know that it has been a while that I didn't party so I was thinking of throwing a party home this weekend so we can have a good time…"

Bridgette interrupted him saying: "Oh! Not this time Geoff; last time I spent like at least a week cleaning up after the party that you've organized home and for this weekend I was thinking of going to the Beach with you since it has been a while that I didn't catch some waves."

"But Babe…"

"Sorry honey but I …"

"My love I need to party as I need to breathe!"

"I Said NO!" she said frowning a little.

After like 15 minutes of silent he tried to find an agreement: "Okay Bridgette we WILL go to the Beach this weekend so you can enjoy the waves but what if I throw a party there with some friends."

"Oh! Not a bad idea! This way I can surf, spend time with you and see some friends!"

"Yeah woohoo that is my girl!"

-THE WEEKEND-

Geoff's party was ready! And all the TD cast was coming except for Chris, Chef and Ezekiel for known reasons.

-SATURDAY NIGHT; THE PARTY BEGAN-

Owen and Izzy were at the buffet, Lindsay was wearing a new swimming suit and was admiring herself in the water, DJ was taking care of the barbecue and Brought some sandwiches with him, Sierra was taking photos of everyone and posting them on the net, Trent was sitting on a rock singing surrounded by Katie, Sadie and some others, Dawn was meditating further and Scott was enjoying the music while Geoff was dancing with his Buds and Bridgette was surfing.

Everybody seemed like having some good time right? Well not everyone; Heather was sitting alone watching everyone with a frown not understanding herself why she came anyway. Suddenly a Latin music was played and Heather enjoyed it when someone came out of the big crowd to ask her: "Would you accord me this first dance beautiful seniorina?"

Did you guess who this person was Alejandro of course. He wanted to get his witch back; he wanted her but he'd never tell.

"No way go away jerk!"

"Why are you talking to me this way? We aren't enemies are we?" he said seductively.

"Actually we are"

"No I don't think so Beauty. Think about it! We always hated each other for money and challenges and since there is nothing right now…."

"Fine, fine, if it will help you to shut that mouth of yours than I will accord you this Dance! Uhg…"

"Nice seniorina! You won't regret it!"

"I hope that I won't for your own safety!"

Further Dawn was walking quietly as usual with a black bag picking up some garbage that people are throwing like food from the party when someone came to help her

"Hey!"

She looked at the person to find out Scott trying to help!

"Why aren't you having some good time like the rest of them?!"

"Because the sand and the beach need me more than ever right now."

"Well so want me to help you?"

She smiled: "Why not. I can see that you mean to help."

"mmm… yeah" he said as he blushed.

She smiled again as they walk picking up some garbage to put them in the black bag and talk together about some things.

When Lindsay stopped admiring herself in the water she went to Tyler: "Hi honey!"

When he saw her his jaw dropped to the floor, speechless amazed by her body in her pink swimming suit. He was about to drool in front of her.

Ten minutes later we could see them making out from across all the tipsy people dancing.

In the end of the evening everyone sat on the sand admiring the stars while Trent was singing a beautiful love song to them! This night is and will always be unforgettable to our campers!

**Hope you liked it! And the first two people to review and tell me there opinion get me to write them a one-shot of there choice!**

**See you! **

**Immortalfirstlove**


End file.
